Love At First Sight
by animefreak5483
Summary: Taiora no duh! Tai and Sora are in High School Sora suddenly gets a secret admirer can Tai tell her his feelings before she falls for someone else? And just who is this secret admirer anyway?
1. Secret Admirers

A/N: I'm BACK!!!!!!  
  
Yeah for Kate!  
  
Sorry for the wait- School has been hectic. Japanese class is really time demanding! But I'm having fun and learning a lot! I have to learn more of the language if I ever plan on studying over there for a semester! But anyway-  
  
I'm here now and I've got a new fic for you all! This one is not an AU- it looked like I was going on an AU streak for the longest times- the characters are so great they fit in any kind of love story! Sorry I haven't been able to read some of all great fics you people have written- I'm keeping track of who's stuff I need to read- and the minute I get free time I'm all over them!   
  
Anyway- I'll update as soon as I get free time- Tuesdays, and weekends are probably the most likely of times I can update- otherwise I have classes and work and homework, doesn't leave much time for a social life or typing time :(  
  
Plus the fact I'm fighting a cold :( My roomie has a monster of a cold and didn't take my advice about herbal remedies and now has me and several of our friends sick… not fun- maybe if I have to call in sick to work- I can also type- depending on how drugged up I am…  
  
Ok- enough talk- STORY!  
  
Me no own, you no sue!  
  
-  
  
Ever since they had been young Tai and Sora had always been the best of friends.  
  
But their friendship in their teenage years blossomed into something special only shared by certain couples. They were destined to be together… fated to share all eternity with each other. But neither knew that, or would admit to it until one night… this is their story…  
  
The events leading up to the night that would forever change their lives was a long one full of every emotion imaginable to the human heart.  
  
Sora and Tai, like so many other young people kept quite busy with high school's pressures and problems….  
  
"Hey Sor!" The brown haired boy with the green blazer jacket called from down the nearly vacant hallway of the high school building.  
  
"Hi Tai. Out of detention so soon?" An auburn haired girl smiled as she turned the combination lock at her locker. In her arms she held a bundle of books she was looking to deposit in the locker before she walked home.  
  
"Hey- I just explained to Mr. Emmeto that it wasn't totally my fault that Kim got hit in the head with the soccer ball and that I was sorry it happened."  
  
"Tai you know you're never going to get a girlfriend if you keep hitting them on the head, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only girl who would still talk to you if you keep this up." She said giving him her trademark loving smile.  
  
Tai couldn't help but laugh. It was such a contagious smile she had. He loved that smile and would give almost anything to see it continuously. Leaning against his locker, which was right next to hers, he waited for her to unlock it and they would then walk home together. Even though Sora and her mother had moved into their flower shop, Tai continued to walk her home everyday after school. They had always done that- ever since they had first started going to school together.  
  
"Damn this locker!" She said hitting the metal.  
  
"Having problems?" Tai smiled.  
  
"It's this darn lock again. It always gets stuck." She frowned trying to pull it open. This only got Tai to laugh more. "Oh, and you think you could do better?"  
  
"Stand aside and let a man handle this." He smiled as he pushed up his sleeves to flex a muscle.  
  
"A man? Where?" Sora said jokingly as she stepped aside.  
  
After giving her an attempted serious look, Tai hit the locker door. It came rattling open. As it did several items came falling out.  
  
Sora knelt down to gather the papers that scattered, among them as a pink envelope.  
  
"That's strange." She mumbled as she looked at the envelope. It had her name written on the front. Standing up she noticed Tai was looking at her with a weird expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"This." She said showing him the envelope.  
  
"Well, pink isn't your color, but what ever works." he shrugged.  
  
"No- you idiot!" She said after hitting him on the head. "I've never put this in there- and it's addressed to me."  
  
"Well open it!" Tai suggested as she put her books away and shut the locker door. Walking out of the school, Sora opened the envelope.  
  
As she read it, Tai remained silent and waited for her to finish.  
  
"So?" He asked as she folded the note.  
  
She handed it to him not even looking at her best friend. Her face had a blank expression on it as if she was deed in thought.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke Tai?" She asked suddenly before Tai got a good look at the letter. Her tone of voice was now a bit angry- she had shifted moods quickly. "Cause if it is, it's not funny at all." She added before she stormed off ahead of a stunned Taichi.  
  
Quickly skimming the paper- he ran after her to catch up.  
  
"Sora! Stop! Hang on a sec." He yelled grabbing her arm. "I didn't write this!" He said trying to convince her.  
  
"But if you didn't then who would and why?"  
  
"Sora? Hello! There are tons of guys in school that could have written this." He told her handing the note back to Sora. "And as for why… well you're…pretty and nice…. And…" He stammered, blushing a bit.  
  
"Me? Have a secret admirer? Come on this has got to be a joke."  
  
"Why? You're the nicest person I know- not to mention you're gorgeous…"  
  
"Come on Tai- Knock it off will ya?" Sora smiled at him and turned away to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks. "You're just saying that… but thanks. You're sweet."  
  
They walked the rest for the way to Sora's house in silence, each thinking to themselves.  
  
"Well, see ya tomorrow then." Tai waved.  
  
"Sure thing- bye." She waved back as she entered the flower shop.  
  
Sora immediately went to the phone and called her best girlfriend to tell the news to-  
  
"MIMI!" Sora nearly screamed in the receiver. "You'll never guess what!"  
  
-  
  
While the two girls discussed the note and the more important fact that Sora had a secret admirer, Tai stopped by the park to think. With a tired sigh Tai sat down on a bench and stared out at the empty soccer field.  
  
He didn't know what to do now. Having Sora so close and not being able to tell her his feelings was eating him up inside. For the past year Tai had decided ho definitely felt more for Sora than just a friend would. He had even tried to tell her several times- but then either something came up or the always chickened out.   
  
But now it seemed that he wasn't the only one after Sora's affections.  
  
Whoever had written that note had more guts than he did… the way they had written her livening word caused Tai to recognize he was undeserving of such a livening person's love. His heart broke at the thought of her thinking it was a joke, and from him no less…. He could never do that to her. But deep down he wished he had told her how he felt a long time ago.  
  
Continuing home after a time, he tried to figure out a way to tell Sora before this admirer thing got any further… 


	2. Love Letters for Sora

-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Since I got my first 100% on a Japanese test- I decided to push off studying for the night and type instead :)  
  
I never thought anime would be so much help in that class! It's wonderful!  
  
But anyway- enough about me and my half ass attempt at being a student- oh guess what!!!!! Today I was accepted into the study abroad program!!!! Come spring of 2005- Kate will be in Tokyo! That and the test results have made my day wonderful!!!!  
  
Ok- I'll stop and get to the good stuff- the story!  
  
I enjoyed reading all your comments- thanks! We'll just have to see what happens :)  
  
-Setting note-  
  
I should have mentioned this before, but I believe that this story is set during the time before season 2 starts… and since it's a Taiora- the whole Matt/Sora relationship will never happen :)  
  
-  
  
This is the disclaimer- mememememememe nonononononono ownownownownownown :)  
  
-  
  
The next day at school Sora arrived a little later than usual due to her over sleeping. She had been up all night worrying about this secret admirer and how she had wished it would turn out to be Tai. But after several hours of thought she figured it couldn't be Taichi- the soccer playing goggle head didn't seem to be the romantic type, let alone interested in her. But a girl could dream- right? She mused to herself.  
  
Arriving at her locker she was greeted by another pink card tapped to the door. Granted Sora wasn't the frilly type of girl, but once and a while she could appreciate a few feminine things here and there.  
  
Opening the note she was greeted with another poem praising her. Resisting the urge to melt Sora folded the note and began to open her locker. This time to door opened nicely and without conflict. As the door swung open the fragrant scent of flowers greeted her nose. Her eyes were wide in shock as she saw a bouquet of roses waiting. She was speechless as the bell rang and the halls suddenly filled with students.  
  
Sora was oblivious to all the commotion until a bubbly voice broke her out of her stupor.  
  
"That's sooooo romantic!" Mimi squealed looking at the roses.   
  
"Wow, Sora. So it's true!" Another girl smiled.  
  
"You've got a secret admirer!" Mimi said excitedly. Sora could only blush as the girls made a large commotion. Her eyes trailed away from the flowers and some how they met with a pair of chocolate orbs.  
  
-  
  
Not knowing if he should be jealous, or happy that someone else finally realized how special Sora was, Tai could only give her a smile. After the classic shrug from the large haired teen, he stood there just watching and waiting for the crowd of people to dissipate.  
  
"Got competition there buddy." Came a voice from behind.  
  
"Matt… wh..what do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what you think. You're missing the chance at the girl you love."  
  
"Quite joking around Matt." Tai tried to laugh and not sound fake. "Me and Sora? That's funny."  
  
"Sure," Matt shrugged and walked off.  
  
"Hey Matt- wait up!" Tai said and went after the blonde.  
  
At lunch Tai and Matt were talking about the same topic. Well Matt was hounding Tai that he should do something, and Tai was adamantly denying 'such crazy assumptions.'   
  
"So you're just going to let some random guy go after her?"  
  
"Well, what can I do about it? It's not like I've got some claim on her." Tai mumbled as he ate at his sandwich outside on a bench. The sun was out in full glory and there was a perfect breeze flowing, but this was only in contrast to Tai's mood. Inside his soul there were storm cloud festering.  
  
"I'd be mad- I'd ask her out before she falls for this sweet talking nobody…" Matt stated.  
  
"Will you let it go? If you have such a problem with it, you talk to Sora." Tai said angrily.  
  
"Tai- the whole reason Sora and anyone else won't work is because she definitely has strong feelings for you. So just go up and tell her."  
  
"But what if you're wrong?"  
  
"So then I'm wrong- at least you know what the truth is."  
  
-  
  
"So what did the note say this time?" Mimi asked.  
  
"The same as yesterday's note… I don't know Mimi, this person seems really nice, but why can't they come out and talk to me? I mean, they've sent me letters, text messaged me on my phone with out a return number to even try and contact them…" Sora said disheartened. "If they like me so much, then why don't they approach me?"  
  
"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure they will sometime soon. Just give them time." Mimi told her trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"Do you think so? I just still don't know what to think about this whole situation… I mean what if it turns out I don't like this guy as much as he likes me? I wish…"  
  
"That your secret admirer was Taichi?" Mimi finished her sentence for her; only to get her friend to blush beat red.  
  
"MIMI! Keep it down!" Sora nearly flipped out at her friend's comment after the embarrassment wore off.  
  
"Oh come off it Sor, if you like him so much- then just tell him."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I mean all this secrecy stuff is so junior high. What's there to worry about- you like him; he likes you… instant couple!"  
  
"Mimi, you know I can't just walk up to Tai and tell him… what if he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend. I would have ruined our whole friendship!"  
  
"What ever you say Sora, but I don't buy it. Well I'm going home then- I'll talk to you later." Mimi waved as she spotted Taichi approaching Sora.  
  
"Hey- all set?" he asked cheerfully as he leant against the lockers.  
  
"Yeah, just gotta shove this in the locker." Sora said with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong? All this secret admirer stuff to much?" Tai said in a joking tone, but really on the inside he was worried. 'What if she liked those letters she got? What if the writer was serious about her? What could I do if she really ended up liking this guy?' Tai questioned himself in the few seconds before Sora was ready to go.  
  
"Truthfully, after a week of it all, I'm glad it's the weekend." Sora sighed as they made their way out of the school.  
  
Suddenly a cute little tune started to play.   
  
"Oh, that's my phone." Sora said as she dug into her skirt pockets for the device.  
  
"Who was it?" Tai asked as she read the text message. Sora stopped while reading the message. "Well?"  
  
"They want to meet me…" Sora said shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They, my secret admirer wants to have dinner tonight…" She said as she looked up at Tai. Her crimson orbs searched his chocolate ones for any kind of emotion that would tell her to not go… but Tai simply smiled and looked away.  
  
"That's good." He said putting up a front so he wouldn't let his own feelings of hurt and heartache seep through.  
  
"Are you sure, do you think it's a good idea?" Sora asked trying to get a negative response from him. 'If he tells me not to go, then maybe he does have feelings for me… oh please tell me to not go…' She pleaded in her mind.  
  
"Well that should be fun! I hope you have a great time… hey Sora…" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah," came her reply.  
  
"I…I… have to go. I just remembered an errand my mom wanted me to do tonight. See ya later."  
  
And with that he took off sprinting off away from a stunned Sora. 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Ok- back from Japanese night class early!  
  
Decided to write/type/post chapter! Yeah!  
  
I have to apologize for the waits- but I can't help it. I'm taking a LOT of hard classes this semester! *stupid kate* but there's a good trade off- I'll get to study abroad and not worry about classes- more time to sight see and learn all the cultural stuff :)  
  
Anyway, I'll be quiet and get on with the show!  
  
-All Standard Disclaimers Apply-  
  
"So, you're going?" Mimi asked as she sat down on Sora's bed. Watching the auburn haired girl dig through her closet for the 'perfect' outfit made Mimi smile.  
  
'I have never seen her this excited.' Mimi thought to herself.  
  
"What about this?" Sora asked as she held up a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
"Those are nice if you are going to just hang out at the mall… but…"  
  
"But what? I like these jeans." Sora said as she threw yet another outfit onto the pile that was deemed 'not worthy' by Ms. Fashion herself.  
  
"Ok- I give up. You look and find something."  
  
"But you don't have anything. That's what we've found out after about an hour of looking. Sora… look, you're my friend and I want this to be special, so I took the liberty and brought something over." Mimi smiled all giddy as she bent over and pulled out small dark blue dress out of her bag. "I know you hate pink, so I got something in a blue, now don't say anything- just go try it on." Mimi instructed as she handed the dress over to her best friend.  
  
Sora was shocked. 'It's not neon pink!' She smiled. 'I think I actually might like this dress.' Sora thought as she walked into the bathroom and changed into the outfit Mimi had brought. Sure, it was a little short, but it did look nice. The silky material felt good against her creamy skin. Looking at her self in the mirror Sora couldn't help but feel excited.  
  
"So?" Came a knock on the door. "What do you think?"  
  
"Mimi! I love it." Sora replied as she exited the room with the spaghetti strap dress on.  
  
"And it will look perfect with these." Mimi said holding up some high-heeled black sandals.  
  
"Do you think that this is getting too dressed up? I mean he hasn't even told me where to meet him… what if he just wants to take things slower… I mean…" Sora stopped. Really it was her who wanted to take things slower. I wish Tai had told me what to do… I wish it was Tai who was taking me out tonight… but he just ran off… he couldn't possible think of me as anything more than a friend…' She thought with a sigh.   
  
"Well- you put those one and start with the make up and hair- I have to go make a quick call to my mom… I forgot to tell her I was coming over…" Mimi smiled as she quickly went out into the hall.  
  
Pulling out her cell phone Mimi quickly dialed a number and began to whisper to the person on the other end.  
  
"And you didn't tell her where to meet him?" Mimi tried to yell, but quietly so that Sora wouldn't hear the conversation.  
  
"Well, what was I suppose to say? This was all your idea." Came the guys voice on the other line.  
  
"Maaatt." Mimi whined. "You were suppose to make the reservations at the restaurant and then text Sora about it!"  
  
"I thought you were going to tell her- I'm the one who has to convince 'Mr. I'm in Denial' to actually go there and meet up with her." The blonde haired teen replied.  
  
"Oh alright- you work on Tai and I'll find some way to get Sora to the right restaurant on time. Oh and make sure he's dressed up!"  
  
"Mimi! This is going to be impossible! You know Tai never dresses up. Come on, I don't think it'll matter if he's dressed up or not. The important thing is that neither expects to find the other there."  
  
"Matt, I know how the plan works! I came up with it remember?" Mimi said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Parts of it honey. But this time I'll let you take the credit."  
  
"Ah, aren't you sweet? But seriously- just make sure Tai is there and doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"Ok- love ya too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that Mimi clicked off her phone, and it was a good thing too because Sora had just exited her room and was looking for her.  
  
"Hey- there you are… I was worried you left or something." Sora smiled. She was still oblivious to the scheme that was going on behind the scenes to get her and Tai together. "I needed your opinion on my hair… do you think it would be better up or down?" Sora asked as she tried to pull her shoulder length auburn locks up to give Mimi a visual.  
  
"I think it looks good down." Mimi smiled innocently.  
  
-  
  
"So Tai- what' up tonight?" Matt asked as he plopped down on the couch next to his best friend.  
  
The two boys were over at the Kamiya family apartment just talking and playing video games.  
  
"Not much." Tai sighed. Ever since Sora told him she was meeting her admirer after school, he couldn't stop thinking about her. 'What am I going to do?' Tai asked himself over and over again. He was hopeless now. She was totally in love with this admirer guy. Tai had ran through a list of possible guys a thousand times and no one, no one he could think of had ever thought of Sora like this guy did. Or himself, for that matter. But he couldn't tell her that.  
  
"Well, why don't we go out for dinner or something? We could double date. Mimi and I were going out tonight and I could find you a friend or something…" Matt offered.  
  
"No thanks…" Tai said in a depressed tone of voice. "I just don't feel like going out tonight."  
  
"But come on Tai- you should do something to get your mind off all your problems." His blonde haired friend suggested.  
  
"Problems? What problems? I haven't got any problems…" Tai lied. He knew matt didn't buy it but was glad that the subject was dropped.  
  
"Just do something for me will you? Can you meet me later at this little restaurant? A slice of pizza will be a nice treat for once. My treat." Matt suggested again. "But anyway, I got to run now. I'll meet you at the pizza parlor down on Main Street? Say 9-ish?"  
  
Before Tai could even get a response out Matt waived and ran out the door.  
  
"What was all that about? And why that pizza place… it's kind of out of the way…" but Tai just shrugged it off and laid down on the couch. He was just out of it right now. He knew that sooner or later he would have to face Sora and her admirer- he just wished it was a lot later, rather than sooner. 'Why couldn't it have been me that she liked?' Tai asked himself as he slipped off into a light sleep.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Short chapter- I know… but I do have to sleep sometime… wait isn't sleep for the weak??? Well usually- except when one has a hiragana/katakana/kanji test the next day…. So with that in mind I will bid you all a good night-  
  
Except when you read this it will most likely be morning/afternoon already-   
  
But whatever- I'm going to pass out on my nice soft bed, instead of at the computer……..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	4. Problems in the Rain

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait- had TONS of tests and stuff to deal with. The good thing is I did well on all my Japanese tests :) and I'm here with a new chapter!  
  
It's a win-win situation! So Yeah! It's also practically the weekend, so of course another plus!  
  
However on a negative note- I've run into relationship problems- seriously I am sooo tempted to swear off all men - but the alternative isn't that appealing… ^_^; Well I guess it's not so much of the guy's fault- more like a girl's fault for causing my a headache… I have to get my stress out somewhere so I decided to type…  
  
Well enjoy!  
  
-  
  
All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
-  
  
Sora walked out of the small apartment that she and her mother shared all decked out in the outfit Mimi brought over. Grabbing a wrap for her shoulders, she began the walk to the pizza parlor that her admirer had text messaged her to meet him at. The place was a little dressy so her outfit would work perfectly.  
  
Her thoughts were a jumble as she looked up into the night's sky.  
  
'What if I don't like this guy?' She wondered. She had never had to turn someone down that was this obsessed with her… 'Will he be ok with that… what if… what if he becomes a stoker or something?' she continued to think. However, something was bothering her more and more. What if she actually liked this guy too? 'What would I tell Tai…' Sora frowned at that idea most of all. 'But wait- he won't care… he's never seen me as more than a friend…I've got to get over him and move on.'  
  
Pulling her wrap tighter around her bare arms, Sora quickened her pace as it began to sprinkle.  
  
-  
  
The phone ringing woke Taichi up from his nap on the couch. Rolling off the cushions, he fell to the floor in a disheveled mess when the phone wouldn't stop ringing.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming… geez." He grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and crawled over to the phone. Outside the sun had already set and a night rain had set in. "Sure glad I'm not out there." Tai said as he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Tai?" came a frantic voice on the other end.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" Tai asked. He recognized the voice to be his best friend but the cellular connection was a bit fuzzy.  
  
'Tai… where are you?"  
  
"What? I'm at home… what do you mean?"  
  
"NO! Tai…what have you been doing all night long?" Matt asked. Tai could tell that he was very mad. But he didn't know why.  
  
On the other end of the line, Matt was sitting at a little café across from Mimi watching the rainfall down in waves.  
  
"SO? Are they a couple yet?" Mimi smiled as she put her hand on her blonde boyfriend's hand.  
  
"Mimi- there's a problem… Tai? Why aren't you at the pizza parlor, like we agreed?" Matt said in a mixture of worry and anger.  
  
"I fell asleep- it's not a big deal, I mean you didn't miss me. I heard Mimi's voice-so she's there to keep you company." Tai yawned as he ran his hand through his unruly locks.  
  
"Tai you don't get it at all do you?" Matt nearly screamed. "Man, this is bad… Mimi quick- get Sora on your phone." He said turning to look at the love of his life.  
  
"What? Why would I need to call her? She's with… oh no… NO! Don't tell me he didn't go…" She pleaded. Sighing with disgust at the look on Matt's face that told her she was right, Mimi pulled out her phone and dialed Sora's number.  
  
"Sora? Is she there with you?" Tai's voice picked up at the sound of her name. He got no response from Matt just a commotion on the other end. It sounded like the two were franticly arguing about something.  
  
"Matt? Hey Matt?"  
  
"What Tai?" Came Matt's voice- he was definitely worried now.  
  
"What did you say about Sora? I thought she was on a date with her secret admirer?" Tai asked.  
  
"You idiot! Tai there was no secret admirer! Mimi and I planned the whole thing to get you jealous and act on your feelings for her… but you didn't so we stepped it up a notch and created a situation where we could get the two of you to meet on a date."  
  
"What?" Tai asked again, not understanding everything that had just been explained.  
  
"Did you get a hold of her?" Matt called over to Mimi.  
  
"Nothing- she's not answering her cell, and her mom says she's not at home." Mimi said in an extremely worried voice as she looked outside. The wind and rain was pounding down hard as lighting light up the sky.  
  
"We've got to find her then." Matt said as he stood up.  
  
"Matt? What's wrong? Tell me! What's wrong? Where's Sora?" Tai was becoming frantic now not knowing what was really going on. It was finally sinking in what Matt had said about the fake admirer… he and Mimi had created all the love letters and messages. A wave of relief washed over him that Sora was still his… well not really his, but close enough… However, the sense of relief was quickly ended as the storm outside demanded attention with a flash of lightening that illuminated the sky and thunder that shook the whole apartment.  
  
"Tai- we need to find Sora." Matt said on the other end.  
  
"What?" "Tai- when I wanted you to meet me for pizza it was suppose to be Sora you would have run into at the pizza parlor. Sora's out in the storm… we don't know where she is!" Matt said slowly so his friend would be able to understand quickly.  
  
"What? You had Sora going out in this weather? What were you thinking?" Tai said as he ran to the closet and got a raincoat.  
  
"Well we thought you would be there waiting for her! But you fell asleep. Look- we don't have time for this- she's been out in the storm for about an hour. We need to find her!"  
  
"Ok, ok- where did you say she went to?" Tai asked as he practically ran out his door and into the storm.  
  
'Damn it! Matt why? Sora… where are you?' He asked as he ran out into the cold and wet night.  
  
-  
  
She was cold… no make that freezing. Her cloths were totally soaked and her wrap didn't do her any good now. She tried to push her way through the blinding rain in her now bare feet. Those shoes were just not working with the rushing water in the streets and on the sidewalks.  
  
This was so ironic… stood up on a date with someone who supposedly loved her and it was raining. She use to love thunderstorms like this, but never had she been in the middle of one all alone. And to make matters worse, she was probably lost and frozen. Nevertheless, she trudged on. She had one place in her mind that was always safe and warm… and she wanted to get there more than anything in the world… she wanted Tai. Even if he was just a friend, always a friend- it was still better than having nothing. And so as he body shivered, she was determined to get to him… because was the only one who could help her and her hurting wounded heart.  
  
-  
  
A/N: This story has to be one of my shortest fics- it's almost done! Probably one more chapter of plot worthy stuff and then on to the fluff! That's what you all are after, ne?  
  
Anyway just some randomness right now- typing sure did get out my aggressions ^_^  
  
Kate is very good when she is in a non-lethal mode! So keep her happy with reviews ;)  
  
Oh well thanks for the reviews by the way! And have no fear I will have many many many more Taioras to come :)  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Quote of the Day:  
  
(A really funny kid in my Japanese class said this- the entire class broke out into laughter and the sensee turned around and just stared at us after he said it- It's soooo funny I have to pass it on:  
  
Watashi wa oishii desu yo.  
  
For non-Japanese speakers it translates to:  
  
I am delicious, I assure you.  
  
Ok- so maybe it's not so funny just typing it- but seriously the way he said it was hilarious!   
  
Kate is going to get sleep now… just one more day and it's the weekend! I can make it! 


	5. Working Things Out

Chapter 6  
  
A/N:   
  
Hello all- Thanks for the array of reviews! This fic was the product of a weird dream- I didn't think it was all that good of a story! Anyway- not much here- It's the start of another week and I should be working on a paper ;) But like that's going to happen today… anyway enough about me- on with the show!  
  
Again insert your favorite part of the story here: __________________ la la la disclaimer! (Sorry Kate had Pocky- she's hyper)  
  
-  
  
Tai ran like a mad man all around town for what seemed like ages. He was soaked, tired, and out of his mind with worry. 'Where could she be?' He kept asking himself. He had checked her usual thinking spots twice, and then random places where he knew she went to on occasion.  
  
By the looks of things, she had just disappeared off the face of the earth… 'No, Sora I know you're here somewhere…I need you… please.'  
  
Matt and Mimi weren't having better luck. They had stopped by her home, incase she came back- but no one came.  
  
"Tai, we can't find her anywhere." Matt said before he sneezed. "And we're catching cold just walking around in the rain. I'm more than likely she found somewhere to spend the night. Sora's a smart person, she wouldn't just be out walking around in the rain." Matt theorized over the phone.  
  
"So you're giving up? Just like that?" Tai asked as he stopped under a doorway to temporarily get out of the cold rain.  
  
"Tai- we can call the police and they'll start a look out for her. They know about these things better than we do."  
  
"But she's our friend, and this was your fault! How can you just leave her?"  
  
"Tai look…"  
  
"No- I won't give up till I know for sure she's safe." Tai said defiantly before he hung up.  
  
'I won't ever give up.' He told himself as he ran back into the pouring rain.  
  
-  
  
Somehow or another Sora found the strength to walk up the long flights of stairs. It was a miracle she made it this far in such weather.   
  
Standing before a familiar door she meekly knocked. Only to get no answer at all.  
  
'Please be home Taichi,' she prayed as her body was racked by a coughing fit. Her nose was running and she felt so cold. The material of the dress she wore clung to her skin as water kept dripping off her.  
  
Leaning her head to the door, tears began to cascade down her face. She hadn't been crying all night, until now.   
  
'He hates me… Tai hates me…I was such a fool to fall for a trick like this.' She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, in a last attempt to get warm. 'No one could love me… no one…' She whimpered, as she just stood there slumped against the Kamiya family door.  
  
She didn't know how long she stood there or why she still had hope he would come for her. Pushing herself away from the door Sora decided to go to the one place she felt loved… home. With her head turned downward she began to slowly walk back to the stairs. She wobbled a bit, but she was sure she could make it.  
  
-  
  
Tai was freezing. His raincoat had not helped much. And he was beginning to sneeze more frequently now. Deep down he knew he should really do back home for a time, but he didn't want to give up the search. She was that important to him. He had gladly risked his life to save hers before and now was not a time to stop.   
  
'But you should really go and get another coat. If you find her, she'll need something warm.' He mind reasoned with him. And a five-minute break wouldn't mean that much… plus she might have called his house. There was always a chance…  
  
Tai decided to follow his mind's suggestion and headed back to his apartment. He knew no one would be home. His parents and Kari were at a relative's birthday party out of town. So he was home alone for the entire weekend.  
  
Sprinting up the stairs he suddenly ran into a person about to go down the stairs.  
  
Colliding with the cold and wet frame Tai simply grabbed a hold of the stair rail keeping himself from falling backwards.  
  
The other figure however fell to the floor above the stairs.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Tai said as he knelt down to see if the person was ok.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked wide-eyed as he saw the pale face of his dearest friend and love. "Sora, where were you? I was so worried." He exclaimed as he hugged her to him. It was then he noticed her current state. She was wet, soaked to the bone, and shivering. Her skin was a sickly pale and freezing to the touch.  
  
"Oh my God Sora… what happened… we need to get you warm." He said as he quickly scooped her into his arms and took her inside his house.  
  
Laying her shivering body on the couch, Tai ran into his room and grabbed every blanket he could possibly find and brought it out to the living room.  
  
"Sora, you could have caught a death of a cold… what were you doing all this time?" Tai asked as he pulled the soaking wet wrap off from around her nearly blue colored shoulders. "You need to take that dress off, here's a shirt of mine you can wear." He offered her as he stood up and turned away. He could hear her slow movements and her fingers trembling. But she just couldn't get the zipper undone, and only began to cry more.   
  
As Tai hear the sobs coming from behind him he couldn't just ignore her pain. He turned around and drew her close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora… I 'm sorry you had to go through all this… but we need to get you better. Then I'll take you out on a real date, ok?" He smiled as he helped her with the zipper of the dress. Very quickly he helped her out of her wet cloths and into some of his warm winter cloths.  
  
'Oh Tai…you're so wonderful and I love you so much. I knew you would help me… I was so stupid to go… why? Why did I go?' She asked herself as tears continued to drip down her cheeks.  
  
"There." Tai said as he had her bundled up on the couch. Running to the kitchen he came back with some warm tea and helped her sip it slowly.  
  
It wasn't long before Sora was totally dry and warming up. Tai had attended to her every need, from bringing her more blankets, to wiping the sweat off her brow. He did everything for her with a kind and loving smile.  
  
After everything was taken care of Tai sat down on the floor in front of her. Brushing a still damp tendril of her auburn hair out of her face he gave her a smile.   
  
"Tai…" She started in a small voice, still trembling… still hurting.  
  
"Sora, you need to rest and take it easy for a while. I called your mom, and she knows you're here and that you'll probably spend the night. This storm is really bad."  
  
"Taichi… the date… it was… the flowers…and notes… they were all …fake." She said meekly erupting into more tears. "How could I have been so stupid? No one would feel that way about me… no one could ever love me like that… I was so stupid…"  
  
But before she could continue with belittling herself, Tai went up on his knees and silenced her with a gentle kiss.  
  
His warm lips were pressed up against her still cold ones. His hands went to cup her face as he continued to show his feelings for her. He might have been too afraid to say that he felt for her exactly like the 'secret admirer' did, but he could show her.  
  
When the kiss ended Sora couldn't do anything but just stared at Tai. The look in his eyes told her that none of what she said was true.  
  
"I didn't know." She whispered back to him in a sad yet happy voice.  
  
"I never wanted you to know. Why would you want me when you had that secret admirer with the poetry and flowers…"  
  
It was Sora's turn to silence Tai. Pulling a hand from under the covers she stopped his lips with a slender finger.  
  
"I love you Taichi. I was too afraid to tell you, and I let myself be fooled by some pretty words… but it was you that I wanted and I still do."  
  
"Sora, I love you. And I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I if would have just listened to Matt and told you right out that I felt this strongly for you, or if I would have been there at the restaurant like he told me then you wouldn't have had to walk in this rain…"  
  
"Tai, how could you have known any of this was a fake? It's not your fault."  
  
"Sora, this whole mess started because your good friends Mimi and Matt thought I was never going to actually tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was all set up Sora, I'm sorry- I was suppose to meet you at that restaurant… I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, Tai it's not your fault." Sora said as she sneezed. "I'm fine, really. I'll feel a lot better tomorrow, and then we can get our revenge…" 


	6. Operation ‘Dewinging Cupid’

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delays- this week was especially busy- but that's not uncommon in my life- you know that… (I bitch about it enough don't I?) Sorry!  
  
Another week of tests, papers, and cram sessions after watching too much anime is done ^_^ Yeah!  
  
And here's another chapter of the story. Like I may have mentioned before- if you have suggestions let me know- I am always more than willing to see if I can incorporate them into the story- sometimes I'll use them- sometimes I won't. But I have to admit. This is the first story for a while, that I don't have finished writing- so be patient….  
  
Ok- on with the show- by the why, you know the disclaimers and stuff, ne? Good!  
  
-  
  
"Revenge?" Tai asked as he sat next to Sora on the couch now.  
  
After talking a while, they had drawn closer to each other. Tai thought of the excuse that he was only trying to keep her warm, but he knew that wasn't the real reason for wanting to keep in close contact with her.  
  
But Sora didn't seem to mind it. In fact she was marveling in the feelings that he brought out. She had always loved Tai. But now, after the caring way he had saved her, and taken care of her- she only felt her original feelings multiplying.  
  
"Well you can't expect us to simply show up at school on Monday and act like nothing happened… and if we tell them that… Well, that…" Sora blushed.  
  
"That we finally admitted our feelings?" Tai said it for her. "And I'll never get tired of saying it. I love you Sora." He smiled. He wondered how it was now so easy to say those words, but only hours before they seemed impossible.  
  
"Ya, well they'll get all…"  
  
"They'll gloat and not let us live it down…" Tai again added in his thoughts. "So, my beautiful Sora, what do you have in mind?" He smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well…."  
  
-  
  
Over the weekend both Tai and Sora kept away from Mimi and Matt as much as possible. That wasn't hard considering the fact that Sora was in bed sleeping off the slight cold she had gotten from that night.  
  
Coming to school the next morning early, Tai began operation 'De-winging Cupid.'  
  
"Sora!" Mimi called from across the hall.  
  
"Hi Mimi." Sora smiled back at her friend.  
  
"How are you? I heard you were out on Friday on that date and you got stuck in the rain… we were so worried when the guy never showed."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Sora said in her usual cheerful disposition. "And I'm kind of glad the guy didn't show. I didn't really want to go out with him anyway. I mean he couldn't even face me…"  
  
"Or is it you would rather date someone else?" Mimi said slyly bringing up the topic of Tai. "So what happened on Friday night?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when the secret admirer didn't show up?"  
  
"I went home." Sora said plainly as she quickly turned away after seeing Mimi's shocked face. Holding back a giggle, Sora could tell Mimi hadn't expected that answer.  
  
"You… you went home? But I… Um… Matt and I… had…"  
  
"I was tired anyway. I got caught in the storm, but I made it back to my house after a while." Sora said as she turned the hallway and walked towards her locker.  
  
Mimi sprinted to catch up with her friend. 'She what?? We went to all that trouble looking for her and setting her up with Tai and she just goes home to sleep?'  
  
Catching up to Sora at her locker, Mimi noticed several things sticking out of Sora's locker again.  
  
"Mimi, look!" Sora smiled. "My admirer is back." Handing Mimi several of the notes and flowers that were hanging on Sora's locker, Sora pretended to be excited.  
  
"W…what?" Mimi said shocked. "But… I didn…that's weird." She quickly covered up her tiny slip of the lip. 'If Sora found out Matt and I tried to set her up with Tai… she'll be mad. She can be so stubborn at times…'  
  
"Mimi, isn't he sweet? Look he wants to try to meet later this week. Maybe I should give the guy a second chance." Sora thought out loud.  
  
"But… But Sora… you don't even know who this guy is!"   
  
"But Mimi, that didn't stop me from going to see him before. And you were all happy for me to go last Friday…"  
  
"Ya… but that was different."  
  
-  
  
"Hey Tai!" The blonde teenager waived as he came up behind his best friend in class.  
  
"Matt, what's up?" Came Tai's reply as Matt took a seat in the desk next to him.  
  
"Not much? And you?" Matt said with a little nudge of the elbow.  
  
"Nothing new." Tai said casually with a shrug.  
  
"So I figure you and Sora found each other on Friday and worked things out?" Matt said eagerly. He couldn't wait to hear how his friend finally made a move on Sora after practically being forced.  
  
"On Friday? No, why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She made it to her house a little after I called there. I had left a message and she called me back a little later. But that's all."  
  
"But you didn't find her? You didn't tell her you loved her? You didn't…."  
  
"Nope." Tai replied secretly loving the baffled look on his friend's face. Matt tried to hide his feelings of confusion and surprise.  
  
"But she… she…. And you were…"  
  
"She was tired and wanted to go to bed… I told her I'd see her today at school and hung up."  
  
"But… But…"  
  
-  
  
"MIMI."  
  
"MATT."  
  
The two schemers met up with each other in the hall after their first class was done.  
  
"We have a problem." Matt started.  
  
"I know, and it gets worse." Mimi added putting her hand on her forehead to try and stop the headache that was coming. "Things went all wrong on Friday."  
  
"I know, I know! Tell me about it… so what are we going to do?" Matt asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to move fast… it seems that we have another admirer after Sora now… and it wasn't me. Please, please, please tell me it was you…" She said looking up at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"Sorry babe, but I didn't do it… damn it. Things don't seem to be getting any easier… remind me again why we tried to do this in the first place." Matt sighed in a defeated tone.  
  
"Don't ask me… it was your idea remember."  
  
"Hey, but I thought you said it was yours?"  
  
-  
  
Concealed behind a row of lockers two figures were fighting back giggles as they watched the two arguing teens. Then before they were found out, the two ran off quickly hand in hand, down the hallway.  
  
"This is priceless." Sora laughed as she squeezed Tai's hand.  
  
"I know. So shall we initiate the second part of our devious plan?" Tai smiled as he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I guess we could, but right now I have something else I would like to do more." Sora smiled playfully.  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" Tai winked back at her.  
  
"This." She said as she pulled him close and kissed him. "I've been waiting all day to do that." Sora whispered into his ear after the kiss ended.  
  
"No complaints here." Tai said as he pulled her face to his for another quick kiss before they parted ways for their next class.  
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
Again sorry for the delays! I hope to update more frequently this coming week- no really big tests in sight… yet.  
  
So I should have more time this coming week. *Crosses fingers* that is good news for all you out in fanfic land ^_^ and for me too! Free time! How I miss thee…  
  
Anyway- thanks for the reviews and all! And I hope you are enjoying this fic- it's almost over and then I have yet another story lined up! Yeah! Stories!  
  
Ja! 


	7. Revelations and Love

A/N: hello all! I'm sorry I haven't been updating much lately. As you know and have probably have guessed it has been very busy here in MN lately! Anyway- here's the end of this story! I think I might take a short break to finish other fics and then I'll be back with more Taioras. So tell me how you liked this fic and anything else. I really enjoy all your reviews ^_^ Happy Halloween to all! I'm currently dressed as the Anime Fairy! I have wings, and a wand and a bucket full of Japanese candy ^_^ SUGAR!!!! Also I'm carrying around some of my bishie dolls today. Many weird looks have been coming my way- I'm the youngest person in my office, and very few people dressed up ( But anyway. here's the story! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As the final bell rang on the school day Tai was walking with Matt towards his locker.  
  
"So Matt, you seem kind of down.. Mimi didn't dump you did she?" Tai asked innocently.  
  
"I kind of wish she did." Matt groaned. This whole situation of Tai and Sora not getting together was making his head hurt. Mimi was dead set on getting the two together. And there was no stopping her on the topic. Matt could do nothing but lend his support in anyway she saw necessary. And if he protested he faced the wrath of a whinny Mimi.  
  
"Tai, you have to do something about Sora."  
  
"What? I think we've been through this before Matt."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed and other people have noticed.especially Mimi." He added in a grumble.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking." Matt said as he opened his locker and threw his books in with a sigh. "So are you going to give up on Sora then? Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Matt, if you are so obsessed with Sora, why don't you dump Mimi and go out with Sora?"  
  
"Tai be serious here.Sora is perfect for you! I don't see why you aren't jealous about these other guys going after her and all. If anyone did that to my girl I would be so in his face."  
  
"I'm not that worried, Sora will do what she wants regardless I guess."  
  
"AH!!! I am so sick of your attitude!" Matt said as he stormed off mad.  
  
Tai smiled evilly as he watched his friend storm off. Now all he and Sora had to do was make it till Friday and the supposed meeting of Sora and the new admirer. They would almost freak when they found the two of them at the restaurant together.  
  
-  
  
Sora was getting the same treatment from Mimi all throughout the day and the next several until Friday arrived.  
  
Sora arrived at school all made up for her date with the secret admirer. She could hardly keep back her excitement. After today Tai and she would not have to keep their relationship a secret, boy were they were going to give Mimi and Matt a shock.  
  
The couple snuck a quick kiss in the vacant hallway before everyone had come inside after the morning bell.  
  
"I can't wait to see their faces." Tai smiled. "You don't understand how annoying Matt has gotten the past week." He said drawing Sora close.  
  
"Mimi too." Sora smiled enjoying his touch. "I just don't want them to gloat that their little mess up caused us to finally admit our feelings for each other. we'd never be able to live it down."  
  
"Alright, until after class. I'll see you at the diner?" Tai said hearing the crowds of students entering school to begin another day of classes.  
  
"Alright. Bye. I love you." Sora said stealing a kiss on his lips before she ran off to find a grumpy Mimi.  
  
Tai just watched as she turned the corner and was out of sight. He sighed a happy sigh but then he was reminded that he'd have to put up with another day of Matt's complaining. He did feel a bit sorry for Matt. Mimi had been very harsh in trying to get him to come in with her many schemes in the recent days.  
  
Tai was glad Sora would never do that. She wasn't the kind of girl Mimi was. Sora was special. he had loved her from the first moment they had met, and he considered himself blessed to be with her now.  
  
"I love you Sora." He whispered as he turned and walked to class.  
  
-  
  
"Sora! No, you can't. Matt tell her she can't go on this date!" Mimi whined as the day went on.  
  
"Mimi, will you please let me live my life. if I want to meet up with this person, I will. You can't stop me." Sora said defiantly as she exited school for the day. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to meet at the dinner down on Broadway."  
  
-  
  
"Matt, we can't just let her go!" Mimi said turning to her blonde boyfriend as Sora walked off towards the dinner.  
  
"Mimi, you can't do anything about it. I've tried, you've tried, it's just no good. all we can do it let them figure out for themselves what is right for them." Matt said finally with a sigh.  
  
"Well I'm going to follow her. I'll have a nice long talk with this so called admirer!"  
  
And with that Mimi took off. Matt ran after her. He had to make sure Mimi didn't do anything stupid, like seriously hurt who ever was after Sora.  
  
-  
  
At the dinner, Tai waited patiently for his girlfriend to arrive. They both had expected and counted on Mimi to follow Sora. In fact they had planned for her to do so.  
  
Sora quietly slipped into the booth Tai sat in. He had his face looking into a menu as Sora sat across from him.  
  
"Did they follow you?" Tai asked still hiding his face from their company's view.  
  
"Yes, it was so hard not to break out and laugh. Mimi is horrible at sneaking around after a person."  
  
"It'll be over with soon. And hopefully the shock will teach them to leave us alone."  
  
"But we do have to give them some credit Tai. I mean would we have gotten together if it wasn't for them?"  
  
"Sora, it might have taken me a while, but I have always loved you. and yes, I would have told you."  
  
"I guess we both have to work on our courage and love." Sora smiled at the irony f their crests and their reluctance to admit to each other their feelings.  
  
"Anyway, it looks as if Mimi is about to come in." Tai said as he sneaked a glance over the menu. "Get ready."  
  
Sora smiled and nodded. As the couple came closer to the two in the booth, Sora pulled the menu down and kissed Tai passionately on the lips.  
  
Both knew the expressions on the two visitors faces would be one of complete shock, but right now neither seemed to care about that as much as they thought they would.  
  
As they came up for air, Tai and Sora both turned and looked at a wide-eyed Mimi and Matt.  
  
"Hi guys." Sora smiled as she waved with one hand, while taking Tai's in the other.  
  
"Funny meeting you here." Tai smiled in turn.  
  
"You. and Tai. but. the admirer. and." Sora couldn't hold back the laughter as Mimi tried to piece things together. Matt on the other hand smiled and smirked at Tai.  
  
"You little sneaks!" he said calmly. He was taking things much better than his hyperventilating girlfriend.  
  
"Well why don't you join us, instead of standing there looking like a bunch of gawkers?" Tai offered as he got up and sat next to Sora, opening the seat across from them. Matt nodded and helped the still shocked Mimi into the booth.  
  
"Ok, you two. how long has this been going on?" Matt started. "I knew something was up. You weren't getting all upset when I kept pushing you."  
  
Tai could only smile at his friend.  
  
"It doesn't really matter how we got together, the important thing is that we are together." Tai smiled once again.  
  
"And we're happy." Sora added as she kissed Tai's cheek quickly.  
  
"Oh Sora! I'm so happy! Finally we can double date!" Mimi said breaking out of her momentary stupor.  
  
This comment was replied by three groans.  
  
-  
  
The two couples spent the rest of the meal taking and laughing. Things didn't seem all that different from before, when Tai and Sora weren't dating. Except the touches and loving words accented with kisses and all. But neither person seemed to mind the new aspects of the relationship.  
  
After a time Matt and Mimi left the couple alone as they took a stroll in the park. It was a beautiful night out as Tai and Sora curled up underneath a large tree.  
  
"Tai the past few days have been a dream come true. thank you my love." Sora said nuzzling up to him.  
  
Tai wrapped his coat around both of them and tightened their embrace.  
  
"I agree Sora. but then again everyday with you near is like a dream to me...Because I've loved you at first sight, and now you're finally mine."  
  
"You're forever." Sora articulated with a deep kiss.  
  
Neither of the young lovers would ever forget the nights of the rainstorm or the events that seemed to have brought them together. Call it fate, or destiny, but their souls were meant to be together, and each knew that as they drifted into a peaceful slumber under the tree together.  
  
Some may call this the end of the love story between the truest of friends and companions; I however call it a beautiful beginning to a new life. a life full of love and happiness.  
  
After the rainstorms leave  
  
a rainbow always comes.  
  
-  
  
A/N: ahhhh another Taiora happy ending ( I don't know if I like then ending. it kind of was a bit forced. I felt you all deserved to have the ending, so I cut Tai and Sora's plan a little short.. but I can still see Mimi pulling an annoyed Matt along after Sora.. Ok- so there's the end ( plus in my short leave of absence form Taioras, I will have to return to reading many of your fics! It's only fair- I have loyal readers and I need to support you too. I can't believe the amount of support I get, you guys are great! Well I'm going to get back to 'partying' at work!!! Ja Ne! 


End file.
